The Key
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: A REAL Vampire and werewolf love romance. Yami is an opressed slave for the Vampire queen Anzu, whereas Yugi is a half dog half boy creature being shown on a Freak Show. How can two completely different people come together...and save each others life?
1. You Belong To Me

The Key

Here it is another story rolling out…Damn it I've got to keep to one or two stories ^^'.

I only wrote this one because…I'm just going to say this out loud…I HATE TWILIGHT. All those veggie vampires, sparkling where idiots watch in foolish awe…Ugh….So I decided to write a REAL vampire love story.

Enjoy and…Merry Christmas.

Chapter One: You belong to me

Anzu purred as she laid her head on Yami's bare chest. Her long teeth stroked against Yami's neck biting into to it gently. She sucked out his blood its thick creamy taste caressed her throat as she did so. Yami let out a small involuntary moan, as Anzu painfully pieced his flesh with her sharp teeth.

They were both lying in Anzu's coffin a black velvet blanket slung over their crystal white skin. Anzu's red eyes pierced through Yami's. She could control him.

"Darling" she purred laying her head onto his chest "you couldn't fetch me a little snack?"

Yami groaned a little, he grabbed his white shirt slung it over himself and then reached for his trousers.

"Pick someone indispensible, like a servant, a minister, or a circus freak. They're extra spicy."

Yami growled. He hated getting orders.

Especially the bitch of his life. Anzu.

~::~

Yami crept around the multi-coloured tents looking into each of the cages.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

There was odd laughter from people seeing a late show. Yami walked up to the crowd looking in. He didn't have to be scared of those drunken idiots. They were too hyped up on booze to have any real workings of their senses. And even if they did rub two brain cells together and got the right logical answer. One quick snap and he'd have three snacks for Anzu and himself.

Yami looked at the person on display: The World's Fattest Woman: ALIVE! Woptedo. He looked at the obese woman. He saw people in America twice the size of this woman. She was pretty though….For her size and the hour. Yami was not tempted. Fatty blood tasted of salt and lard mixed in together: like Grease basically.

And they said he was an animal.

He went along to the next cage to find a good freak for Anzu.

Seal Man: ALIVE. Yami shook his head, not sea food.

Siamese Twins: Alive. Tempting but…he'd rather not kill two in one.

He came to the last cage. Wolf Boy: ALIVE! Yami looked at the boy in the cage. He seemed to be asleep. Yami's head tilted to one side.

The boy's skin was a pale pink, yet the fur that went nearly all over his face was a pitch black with red and blond highlights. The furry boy was tiny. He looked so naïve and cute asleep. A little bit of pity welled up in Yami's black heart. Poor kid: no home apart from this cage, no parents around, no one like him in the world. And the only person to hold any moderate familiarity through blood was Seal Man.

The4 boy suddenly awoke with a stretch and a yawn (doing a dog facing forward stretch). The small boy's eyes looked straight at Yami's red. The boy's wolf like ears went up. And then went down.

Yami looked at him up and down. Wow he never thought he'd have any idea what it would be like sizing up a werewolf.

The boy looked at him slowly. Very slowly and carefully he edged forward, producing a long bushy tail, his torn cotton clothes was exposing much of his fur on his arms and knees.

Yami smirked his hands in his jacket. "What's your problem Rover?"

The boy blinked at him, ducking his head slightly.

Yami smirked, the boy smelt delicious. Perfect. He jumped onto the side of the cage.

The boy looked up at him his large dog like eyes wide.

Yami punched a hole in the glass leaping acrobatically in. The boy looked him up and down with the silence only a scared puppy can produce.

Yami smirked "Don't worry Lucky. This won't hurt a bit. Much." He smiled widely showing his large canines glistening in the moon light and his rich blood red eyes looking straight through the dog's own lavender eyes. The dog's ears flopped down its tail well between his legs. Yami held the dog down by the throat.

The dog bit his hand hard.

"You'll regret that mutt" he snapped.

He already dealt with a biting bitch he didn't want another.

The dog's collar which was around the boys neck dug in deep to the boy's breathing and circulation.

The Wolf boy looked up at the Vampire with large frightened eyes.

Yami paused for a minute. This was the first time his prey stopped his hunt and kill.

Just then a loud harsh voice broke through the air.

"I don't care about the contract I want to move on as soon as possible. That castle gives me the creeps.

Yami's head shot up. What was that?

The dog's own eyes looked to the hole and the distance where the noise came from.

Yami's blood ran cold as he saw a figure in red walk to the cage. One glimpse of him then: police or a new freak show contestant.

The dog sat up, it was easy for Yami's grip had failed him.

The dog looked at the figure in red with the top hat and the mobile then at Yami.

"Hide" he whispered his voice soft and gentle.

Yami looked at him "What?"

"No time" the boy dog pushed Yami into his mouldy and decaying cannel in the corner of the concrete cage.

The boy waited in the middle of the cage. Yami pocked his head out. What was he doing? He could kill that ring master (for that was what the man was) in a single lash. But when he saw the large nets, whips, and other people co ing after the ring master. Yami could tell he was not strong enough (especially what Anzu did to him) to take on all fifteen of them.

The ring master stopped outside the boy's cage.

He looked at the hole Yami had punched through.

"Oh dear, Yugi" the ring master said like he was talking to a child and not a sixteen year old teenager. "Have we been a little bit naughty?" he asked crossing his arms not dropping the act.

The boy called Yugi bowled his head a little in submission.

The ring master's face suddenly turned a scary angry, so angry he seemed like he was about to explode with rage.

He grabbed the back of Yugi's head and smashed it down onto the concrete.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID MUTT!" he shouted banging the poor boy's head onto the concrete every time he said the word stupid.

The boy looked up slightly dazed.

"DO YOU THINK CAGES GROW ON TREES YUGI? DO YOU REALLY NOT KNOW THE ANSWER?" He grabbed his whip off the side.

Yami's eyes widened. What had he done?

Yami shut his eyes tight. He did not want to see this.

There was three long snaps and a small whimpering's a dog makes when smacked.

Yami dared open his eyes. He saw the small boy covered in blood and whip lashes breathing hard.

The ring master sniffed and then walked away.

Yami crept out of his hiding place. He looked at the quivering boy. He opened his mouth to suck up the blood. But then stopped. He ripped off a piece of his jacket and bandaged up the boy's arms.

He then put him in the kennel, loosening the dog collar and using his jacket for a blanket, the dog kept his eyes slightly open before closing them.

'What am I doing?' Yami thought as he got the dog's water and gently rubbed it into the dog's wounds. 'I should eat him now. How am I controlling myself?

He stayed another fifteen minutes just soothing the boy's wounds.

Until he heard a slight ringing in the distance, that only Yami could hear. He looked down at the boy, he looked to the left then to the right. He held his breath ntil going down low to his large furry ears and whispered. "Thank you. Yugi"

The boy's tail slightly wagged.

Yami smirked a little.

"Yami I grow impatient. Come Now!" Anzu's voice went through Yami's head. Yami sighed a little.

I have to go. I'm sorry." He whispered.

He jumped out of the cage. He ran like the speed of light. Dreading Anzu's actions that he lost his jacket and didn't bring her blood.

He'll ache for a month.

But as he now walked to the castle with absolute dread he made a pleadge.

'I'll make it right.

To the boy.

To Yugi.'

~::~

REVIEW ME!  
WHAT SHOULD I DO CONTINUE?  
OR BE SUBMITTED INTOA HOSPITAL FOR BEING SICK IN THE HEAD?  
COME ON IT'S CHRISTMAS!


	2. A Dog Eat Dog World

The Key

Thank you to yamixyugi4ever, bookwormqueen7, gone in the shadows, anonymous, crazychik410 and Coolaloo! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you to all of the other readers who have read this fic but haven't yet reviewed!

Chapter One: A Dog-Eat-Dog World

Yami rubbed his shoulder as he lay in bed with Anzu. She lay next to him in their bed (A/N NO COFFIN!). A couple of weeks had passed since Yami had met the small dog Yugi.

And God he ached. Anzu wasn't angry at him; she actually was actually quite pleased when she used her brain cell to figure out how she could punish Yami. God if there was any time in Yami's life that he wanted to die. Now was a bloody good time. Anzu hadn't let him leave their bedroom. Let's just leave it there.

Yami growled ferociously at Anzu showing his teeth. Anzu didn't even batter an eyelash she knew she controlled him.

She laid there lazily smiling. Her long teeth, giant breasts (A/N that was so not real), pointed chin and nose and limp brown hair disgusted Yami. It's a wonder how he managed to stop himself from suicide or simply try to kill her. He couldn't though. He knew he couldn't.

Yami had hunted with Anzu by his side twice this month and he hated it. The fact she couldn't keep her eyes off him and she tried with all of her might to make Yami trip up or touch her was enough to drive anyone blinking mad.

Thank God though that Anzu was as lazy as Hell and couldn't be bothered to run next to him when she was so low on her favourite beverage (A/N aside from Yami).

Yami put his shirt on slowly and found his jacket he was so excited to finally be able to be outside on his own once again. And to keep away from Anzu's obsessed hobbies: feeding on and having sex with Yami.

Anzu sat up suspicious looking at him "going anywhere?" she asked slowly and carefully.

Yami looked at her "I'm thirsty. You look thirsty too."

Anzu smirked "I am a little peckish."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to become hungry in the night" Yami said bored covered in mock sympathy.

Anzu thought it over her single brain cell but then gave a small nod of approval.

~::~

Yami walked casually down the hill towards the town. He only stopped when he reached the end of the road and looked at a cross road. One road the safe option: go to town and kill a couple of clubbers or…go to that wolf boy.

Yami smirked shaking his head. Before going down the right road.

~::~

Yugi sat in the middle of his cage his tail wrapped around his waist. He was looking out of the cracked glass looking at the customers. Every now and then he let out a small dog like bark which he was rewarded with peanuts and a round of laughter.

Yami stood in the back of the group not sure whether to laugh or walk away. He nearly laughed but then he saw on Yugi's furry shoulder three long whip like strikes which reminded him the last time he laughed at the wolf boy.

When the crowd moved away eating popcorn and going to Seal Boy next door, Yami walked up slowly to Yugi's cage.

Yugi's ears went low trying to be gruff. "Oh no you're not coming any closer; my cage has just been fixed."

"Charming. I didn't have to come you know, if my mate found out what I was doing...Then she'll make me sore for a week."

"Oh…poor baby, I'm so sorry for you. I can't believe what it's like being free in wide open spaces with a person who loves you and-"

"HEY! My life is no bed of roses." Yami snapped his red eyes turning black for a second.

The boy looked him up and down before turning his back on him and walking off into his kennel.

Yami snarled he turned his back on the boy and began to walk away…

He stopped slowly biting his lip…He had a conscious to clear.

He turned around to the dog boy. He knew Yugi was listening to him.

Yami looked down at the sand "By the way" he said his eyes looking up at Yugi "thank you."

The boy raised his head slightly.

"…You welcome."

Yami looked at his feet chewing his lips. He scratched the back of his neck "well I better go-"

"Wait!" Yugi called.

Yami turned to him and took a couple of steps forward.

Yugi disappeared for a moment and came back with Yami's jacket in his mouth.

Yami flared his nostrils "no thanks…You keep it."

"Nnnn, ni, nors" Yugi said the jacket still in his mouth."

"What?" Yami said impatiently.

Yugi took it out of his mouth "I said: no it's yours."

"And I said: no thanks you keep it."

But Yugi had already jumped to the top of his cage, where the bars where wide enough to fit his head through (A/N and before I get a load of emails telling "why doesn't Yugi just go through them" I'll tell you: Yugi can fit his head through but not his shoulders either way.) Yami jumped up there too because he was terrified that the small boy might fall back.

"Nat nh, stooped jakeet."

"What?" Yami asked taking the jacket out of Yugi's mouth.

"I said: take the stupid jacket."

"Oh…Thanks."

"You're welcome" Yugi smiled his arms shaking slight trying to hold his weight up. Before he fell back.

Yami smirked slightly jumping back down. He examined his jacket, it was covered in dog hair slobber and goodness knew what else. He hoped the boy didn't have any flees.

"Um…Yeah…Thank you."

Yugi smiled showing all of his white teeth.

~::~

"So technically you're not a were wolf" Yami smirked at Yugi.

He was sitting outside of Yugi's cage his back leant against it. It was the third visit he had made to the wolf and he found himself enjoying it.

"Well…I guess you're right….Technically I'm not…"

"Seriously, was your mother a wolf or molested by a wolf or something?"

Yugi giggled rolling onto his back "I don't know."

Yami nodded slightly "Do you become more wolfish on a fall moon?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? The moons over there right in front of you!"

"I don't have a mirror."

"Oh" Yami said sheepishly.

"Do you eat garlic?"

"What?"

"Do you eat garlic?"

"Yugi, I'm a vampire I don't need to eat vegetables."

"No I mean are you allergic to garlic?"

"…No…Why would I be?"

"Oh, Holy Water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"I'm see able."

"Stakes through the heart."

"Gee, I don't know maybe you should try it."

Yugi giggled slightly, he hadn't had a good chat in ages.

"Do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

Yami smirked, "no."

"Burst into flames…?"

"…No."

"What then…?"

"I…um it's hard to explain…Have you ever ached all over on the inside, so you can barely walk or breathe…That's what it feels like. Also killing someone in broad daylight, isn't easy to cover up…At night though…Well that's easier to get away with." Yami smiled proudly.

Yugi rolled his large lavender eyes. "So this Anzu…What's she like…?"

"She's…Okay…"

"When you say okay-"

"I mean I can make do with what I've got…She's kind and loving towards me…And she is kind of…Pretty…If you like that sort of thing."

"And do you…?"

"Um…Well…"

"…" 

"…"

"Never mind…You're lucky any way Yami."

"…How…?"

"You've got someone who loves you…They love you for you…I've never had that."

"That's because you've never been out of this cage."

Yugi nodded, "true…And maybe if you dumped Anzu you might fall for another, girl vampire thing."

"It's not that easy…" Yami said looking away.

Yugi looked at him his head cocking to one side, waiting for Yami to tell him.

Yami looked at him suddenly tired. "It's because…Well…It's complicated…you see-"

Yugi's stomach suddenly growled. Yugi blushed scarlet (if that is possible).

Yami looked at him his old nature was back again. He raised an eyebrow showing his long white canines.

"Hungry?" Yami asked looking at Yugi.

Yugi did half a nod half a shrug.

Yami smirked standing up.

Yugi looked up slightly disappointed that Yami was leaving.

"Be right back, Rover" Yami smirked his usual carefree way.

"Yugi" Yugi snapped. But Yami was already gone.

~::~

Fifteen minutes past, Yugi laid flat on his stomach his head on his arm. He hoped Yami might return soon. Maybe this Anzu had called Yami to her and he had no choice but to go to her.

He was stirred out of his thoughts by a thump and a chuckle. Yugi looked up to see three boars dead by Yami's feet. Yugi blinked at him he had never seen so much food in his life. His mouth watered by the smell.

"Here you go Lucky," Yami climbed up the tope of Yugi's cage ripping up one of the boar's legs and pushing it through the bars. Yugi's tail wagged like it would fall off.

Yami smirked suddenly "beg." He commanded.

Yugi frowned for a second, but since he had to do this 24/7 he might as well do it with Yami.

"Bastard" he murmured before very cutely did a small beg position letting out tiny dog whines.

Yami chuckled but dropped the meat. Yugi fell on the meat with gusto. He might be part human, but he was all dog when eating.

Yami licked the blood off of his hands slightly blanching at the taste looked at him "why don't you just take it? I've got another two pigs. Eat as much as you want but slow down. You'll get a stomach ache if you're not careful."

Yugi looked up at him, blood and meat all around his mouth. "Hmmm?" Yugi asked.

"Never mind" Yami mouthed silently, "carry on Yugi."

Yugi took another three gulps before looking up at Yami. "Aren't you having some?"

"I don't eat meat. I drink blood. Human blood."

"Oh." Yugi gulped his mouthful down. "Why three pigs?"

"Well I usually suck dry three humans…I thought you'd eat three pigs…"

"Yami, I could barely eat one…Give the other two to the others…Seal doesn't eat much besides fish, and Enid will eat anything."

Yami looked at him slightly. Survival of the fittest meant very little to this pup. But still slowly he stood up and walked to the other cages.

When he came back he saw Yugi on his back his furry legs and arms up in the air. His stomach was ballooning up and down like he was a giant bubble. Yami had never a seen a dog (or boy) so content. He smiled a small warm feeling went up inside his black heart.

His face immediately fell when he heard Anzu calling for him. He picked up his jacket smiling at Yugi.

Yugi turned over looking at him sadly. "You have to go?" he asked a little upset.

"Yeah…But I'll be back soon. I promise."

Yugi smiled at Yami. He put his hand through the bars to shake Yami's hand.

Yami shakily took it, resisting the strong urge to bite Yugi's wrists.

"YAMI!" Anzu whined.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I have to go…bye Yugi."

Yugi did a small wave at Yami.

Before Yami disappeared into the undergrowth.

~::~

REVIEW ME!  
I know this was a bit of a filler…

But come on help a writer out!


	3. A Whole New World

The Key

Thank you to: SecretHikari, gone in the shadows, yayubaru1 (X2), anonymous, Coolaloo and Somedumbidiot for reviewing!

Chapter Three: A Whole New World

Yami stood in the crowd of fat, unattractive, white trash, humans that made up the audience. He was standing in a pit like stage the humans were all dotted around the stage like ants all in little clusters. The lone single pervert who came to be sickening aroused by the things that were about to be shown to him or her. The group of white trash families with their fat little off spring to laugh and wheeze at the deformities. Finally the drunkards who were too stoned to care. They were the only people who were sick enough to watch this.

Why was he? He had been in Anzu's bad books so often now she followed him to hunts trying to be a detective or something to see if another female was involved. Why would he want somebody else if he had his wife. His queen.

But he did. He wanted a boy, a boy who was only sub human.

He looked up when the show started. At first it wasn't so bad it almost looked like it wasn't going to be totally an embarrassment to society. The balding fat ring master stood in the middle of the ring drowning on about human rights and contracts when everyone knew nothing of the sort had occurred to any of the 'performers'.

After standing through a painful Sea boy tap dance and balancing act. And a n opera number by the worlds fattest lady (many drunkards wolf whistling at).

Finally Yugi's act started. He was reduced to going down on all fours, begging, rolling over, sitting, and catching a ball, like he was all dog. Yami tried to ignore the growl that was forming in his chest when one of the fat little brats started asking his mother that he wanted the dog as a pet. The ring master held onto a chain like leash that was around Yugi's neck the entire time, it was obvious from many of Yugi's stories that he had tried in the past to run away.

It was only half way through the act that Yami realised he was standing in a pit of helpless people (okay not that many but still) and he had not ripped off one head and sucked it dry. He tried to congratulate himself but knew in his subconscious that even if one of these greasy, perverted, fatty monkeys went up to him saying "eat me", he knew he'd have to have a pretty good reason to.

Yugi's act finished with a flourish as Yugi jumped onto a ball jumping before through a hoop, then landing on is front paws.

He left the stage, before the ring master told the crowd he hoped they enjoyed the show and God bless, and all that crap..

Yami swiftly went to the shadows going back stag to the cages. He was nearly to Yugi's when he heard some people talking. He quickly jumped up a tree.

He saw the ring master dragging Yugi along by the leash.

Yami stayed perfectly still as he saw them pass under him. The ring master suddenly stopped, "Well you certainly have learnt the showman's life."

Yugi shrugged slightly, he betrayed nothing.

"We could start some rehearsals soon….How about now."

Yami cocked his head to one side, not quite sure where this was leading.

Yugi obviously did for he backed off slightly, "I, I have to go back the food is about to be served." He muttered quietly, the leash which the ring master was holding in his clammy hand didn't let him go very far.

The ring master did not seem to have heard the last few pieces of dialogue. "How about" he said in a sickening sense of flirting "we try the command beg."

Yugi back away his back going across Yami's tree.

"Come on freak, I don't have all night" the ring master said like he was doing Yugi a favour.

"No" Yugi whispered.

"What did you just say?" asked the ring master grabbing Yugi's neck and pressing him against the tree.

"Please" Yugi whispered as he stared at the ring master with wide eyes.

The ring master finally crossed Yami's line: He placed hiss flabby greasy lips against Yugi's cheek.

Yami grabbed what was left of the ring master's hair pulling him up so they were eye to eye. Raging red against greasy grey. "He. Said. No." Yami said through gritted teeth staring straight into the ringmaster's glassy eyes. He made sure his eyes were the last thing this man saw before plunging his teeth into his flabby neck and draining his life force away.

Yugi all the time was staring up at the two his eyes still wide from the shock. Yami at last dropped the dead shell so it crashed onto the ground. He jumped down whipping his lips. Yugi stared at him, his back still plastered to the tree. Yami looked straight at him, Yugi looked straight back.

A sound wavered through the trees as people responded to the crash. Yami's ears pricked as his eyes suddenly stared off into the darkness as he spotted three men running towards them. He grabbed Yugi's leash and ran. Yugi was flung onto his front as the shear speed knocked him down. He was nearly strangled until Yami noticed and with one swoop picked him up hulling him under his arm.

They went under some trees waiting or the realisation. Yugi looked at Yami still in shock. He ha never seen Yami roar and behave like that before. Yami's eyes never left the spot where he had just hunted. He was a cold calculating predator.

"They'll think you did it" he muttered half tuned in with his victim half with Yugi.

Yugi nodded slightly.

"I can rough you up a bit and make it look like you had a fight with a bear r something." Yami offered if Yugi was mad enough to want to return.

"I…I don't want to go back" Yugi whispered looking straight at Yami shocked he would suggest such a thing.

Yami nodded, slightly pleased slightly dreading Yugi's next move.

"By…By the way" Yugi muttered looking away slightly "thank you" he said blushing ever so slightly.

That made Yami start, he turned to Yugi slightly "your welcome".

No one had ever said thank you to him before.

~::~

"Where will you go" Yami asked sitting on the branches of the nearest tree looking down at Yugi.

Yugi looked down slightly his ears drooping, "I have no idea" he muttered.

Yami sighed, it had helped he had just fed (even if he was a little sick after swallowing such greasy blood), but he was still wary that he might attack Yugi because of his smell. "Where did you live before this establishment?"

"Circus."

"Okay before that?"

"Pet."

"Before that Freak show times two."

"What about your mother?"

"I, I don't know, apparently she sold me to the freak show because she couldn't bear the shame of my looks and having a baby out of wedlock."

Yami growled slightly.

Yugi looked down slightly "drop me off in some woods somewhere, I'll be okay."

"What *scoff* no way, no way can you look after yourself. One you can't hunt. Two you need shelter. Three you need a place where no humans have live or are going to live."

"Well, there are plenty of woods and I'm a fast runner, and I've got fur to keep me warm, and you can teach me to hunt-"

"No." Yami suddenly snapped.

"What? Why?" Yugi asked a little taken aback by Yami's tone.

"When I hunt I completely forget my surroundings I'm too full of adrenaline. I could really hurt you or kill you."

Yugi looked down. He had heard too many No's and not enough Yeses from Yami, it was getting cold and dark with drops of rain falling from the sky. Yugi suddenly threw back his head and howled.

Yami looked at Yugi, his hard features peeled back slightly to show his concern and pity for the boy. He scratched the back of his head slightly looking away. He sighed shaking his head slightly.

"Look for tonight you can come and stay with me in my castle. Tomorrow it will be brighter and less old and we can set you up." Yami said looking away slightly.

Yugi looked at him rain and tears running down his nose and face. "really?" he asked wide eyed.

Yami shrugged a nod and a shoulder flex.

Yugi's ears went up slowly as his smile turned wide and big. He jumped at Yami flinging his arms around Yami's chest.

Yami blushed slightly blinking a couple of times. Before shaking his head tuning back to a frown. "Yeah and keep all of that hugging and wagging to a minimum Rover."

"Yugi."

"Whatever." Yami sighed rolling his eyes, before standing. "I would fly you, by I'm too tired and its wet. We've got a long hike ahead of us."

Yugi nodded his happiness not easily off putted.

Yami began to slowly walk up the hill, Yugi jumping up the little ledges that were scattered across the hill.

Yami really didn't want to think what would happen when they got to the castle and Anzu was waiting for them.

He knew she'd be furious.

She would probabaly kill Yugi.

And then him for bringing the boy.

And because he was in love with some one else.

'Please don't be awake Anzu' Yami thought to himself. 'please don't/"

~::~

"YAAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!" Anzu called from her bed.

Review me!


	4. Anzu

The Key

Chapter Four: Anzu

Yami led Yugi slowly into the barn that used to hold horses. He sniffed the air. Anzu was in bed, she won't be leaving in a while. He looked around, what did living things need?

He looked around to find food, shelter, water and a place to sleep. He went to a well in the middle of the court yard. He stuck a bucket in the water pulled it out and sloshed it into the trough by the boy. Yugi was too tired to help, he had had a hard day of climbing, running…performing…

He yawned he found a stack of hay in the corner; he laid on the golden threads curling into a ball.

Yami meanwhile was still looking for some bedding; he pulled an old moth eaten blanket which a horse had once used. He pulled it over to find that the little dog was already asleep happy and content with his own findings. Yami blinked slightly, it had been a while since a person had figured out their own problem without his help.

He still tucked the woolly blanket over the small boy smiling slightly. His hands brushed over Yugi's skin. His spine tingled and tensed at the feel of flesh. He bent down and sniffed Yugi's wondrous scent. He licked his licks feeling his canines almost quivering with the promise of a meal.

He bent down…

Opened his mouth…

The moon mercifully shone through the night showing Yugi's face. He blinked retracting immediately. He ran to the trough and dived his head under feeling the cold water cleanse his thoughts and snap him back into consciousness.

Yugi stirred opening his eyes for a second but couldn't hold them up long enough. His tail slightly wagged until he fell out of consciousness again.

Food. Yugi needed food. He should get food. For Yugi. Now. Yami nodded slightly walking towards the barn open door. He stopped slightly before closing the barn double doors. It was bad enough there was one predator in the vicinity. They did not need two.

~::~

He strode to the pantry. The entire modern world outside was in the 21st century, he and Anzu however was still roughing it in the 18th. He opened the door.

Blood pack,

Blood pack,

Bowl with blood in it,

Blood pack,

Blood pack,

Human hand,

Blood pack,

Blood pack,

Human severed head.

Nothing Yugi would fancy, unless he wanted to ditch the human part of him and take the wolf one fully.

"_Yami!" Anzu whined suddenly behind him._

_Yami involuntarily jumped._

_Anzu put her long arms around his neck nesting her chin on his _shoulder. Yami did not turn to look at her, he simply stayed frowning at the pantry. Anzu reached over his shoulder picking up the hand, she began to such it dry and eat the flesh like it was a chicken leg. Yami tried to not imagine Yugi's own little hand in her mouth as she began to crush the hand's little bones and snap up the bony arm .

At last Anzu replaced the hand wiping her mouth in the process. "You smell differently." She smiled sniffing his neck.

"Do I? I didn't notice?" Yami said trying to pretend he was concentrating.

"Come back to bed Yami" Anzu purred.

"Later."

"Now."

Yami sighed his canines gripped together tensely. But before he could make an adequate excuse Anzu sudden sniffed the air.

"Something's here." She muttered her playfulness suddenly gone.

Yami panicked. "It's nothing; I'm going to bed now anyway." He said a little too quickly.

Anzu looked at him; she wasn't completely stupid and blind. She began to look around the house. Yami tried to go to bed but was stopped in his tracks when Anzu went outside heading for the barn…

~::~

"Anzu wait!" Yami shouted running after her.

Anzu stopped; she could smell something in the barn: something alive. "What is it darling?" her voice and face was there but her eyes was obviously restless. Yami gave Anzu too little credit in the hunting department; she was stronger, quicker and physically more able in a fight with him in every way.

"Um…look I've got a surprise for you in the barn for your…death day and well…it took me ages to make and hunt it and….well you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would you…" he stuttered obviously nervous.

Anzu's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. She threw her arms around Yami's neck smiling and kissing him a number of times on his cheek and up and down his face. Yami relaxed a little too quickly though. "Let me just have a peek Yami!" Anzu smiled walking to the barn.

Yami blinked: uh oh.

Yami ran in front of her "no Anzu!"

Anzu was taken slightly aback. This was the first time the N word had been it their 200 relationship. She growled suddenly vicious. "What do you mean? Who's in there? Who is she?" she asked suddenly paranoid.

Yami tried to laugh it off but Anzu was serious. "No one is in their Anzu just you're death day gift-"

"My death day was three months ago" Anzu said chillingly intelligent and suspicious again.

Yami gulped. Oh no Anzu was catching on.

"Please Anzu" he pleaded. Last resort.

Anzu walked to the barn.

She pushed with great force Yami away, so hard in fact, he flew into a nearby oak tree where he sagged down: stunned.

Anzu shot him one last glare before entering.

Yami stood trying to get himself in to save Yugi. He slightly swayed around falling. Damn it all he had concussion-

BANG!

BANG!

CRASH!

SHATTTER!

BANG!

BOOM!

CRASH!

A sudden ear splitting scream flew through the air. Yami stared at the barn.

No…

*YUGI* Yami mouthed he couldn't scream. Great tears fell down his face as he tried to looking in the darkness.

Anzu had found him. Yugi…No…

He put his forehead against the ground as he tried to forget and hope that Yugi was somehow okay.

Anzu walked out of the barn slowly swaggering. Yami didn't want to look up to see if she had Yugi's blood on her lips. She must have taken him to be unconscious for she walked into the castle going finally to bed. Obviously oblivious to the pain she had caused everyone.

~::~

Yami ran into the barn. There was no living thing in it. The stalls had holes and doors ripped through the wood. The hay had been pulled up so some of it was still flying slowly down from the rafters. The trough was on its side the water mixing with the hay that was on the floor. He looked around under and over the hay and pieces of broken wood looking for Yugi's dead corpse.

"Yugi" he whispered holding his eyes "What have I done?"

He was still looking when he heard a small splash from the well outside. He turned around his eyes banging with the anticipation and sudden hope. He ran to the well putting his head in it to see through the darkness.

Yugi was swimming his head just above the water now up his ears. "Yami" he managed to call his teeth chattering

Yami blinked suddenly he reached down and pulled Yugi up out of the well. Yugi was shivering he looked like a drowned rat, his clothes and fur looked like he had just swum the channel: it was plastered to his body and head.

"Yugi…the barn…Anzu…How?" Yami managed to chock out, his old coolness well and truly gone.

Yugi chocked shivering; Yami took off his clock and wrapped it around Yugi's shivering form.

"She was there Yami! She was going to kill me!" Yugi squeaked suddenly wide eyed. "I woke up because…Then I heard you two talking and shouting. I knew she was coming!" Yugi said his teeth still chattering. "So I jumped into the well."

Yami breathed out covering his face. He suddenly slapped Yugi clean across the face. Yugi squeaked holding his burning cheek.

"Don't you…ever…Do that to me…again…ever" Yami said through gritted teeth.

Yugi nodded tears falling down his cheeks.

Yami looked up at the window to see if Anzu was watching him. He quickly pulled Yugi back into the barn. Yugi shook himself to try to get the water out of his hair, when he finished his fur and hair went PING as it shook out fluffy.

Yami sniffed Yugi "good thinking anyway. Even I can't smell you when you're wet."

"Yes…Perhaps we should remember that." Yugi said grinning even though he was still very shaky after Yami's slap.

Yami nodded smiling slightly, he patted Yugi's shoulder a little unsure what they were supposed to do. Yugi smiled his tail wagging he leapt himself into Yami so he fell down. Yugi nuzzled his face deep into Yami's chest. Yami looked down at him a little taken aback. He almost smiled before he shook himself into a frown.

"Hey, do I look like a wolf dog?" he asked trying to undo Yugi's arms that were stuck around his chest.

Yugi giggled slightly.

"Oh this is funny to you?" Yami said fiercely he took Yugi by the scruff of the neck and put him in the stalls. "Here" he said turning his back on him "you can be a snack for the donkey."

He then turned and walked away to the castle's bed room.

But before he did he turned and smiled at Yugi's sleeping form on the hay and blankets. Safe for now. He smiled his eyes smiling as well; he then looked down suddenly frowning and then turning regretfully and slowly to look at the castle bed room. Where Anzu was waiting for him.

~::~

YAY! I updated! Finally I'm beginning to get my groove back on! 

REVIEW ME!


	5. Teaching A New Dog Old Tricks

The Key

Chapter Five: Training A New Dog Old Tricks

Yami was lying in bed, Anzu had made him take off his shirt as well as other things, and now he was patiently waiting for Anzu to fall asleep so he could leave. Anzu had said she shouldn't have done what she did.

That was Anzu's one and only apology she ever used. Maybe she had so little self-competence that she never looked at the full picture. Ever. Or maybe she knew she had Yami in such a grasp that he could not break free and any or no apology would do.

Anzu purred against Yami still conscious, she had tried to make him talk to her as she…but he would not respond. She would now be sulking if he had not given her what she primarily wanted not what she lastly wanted.

The sun was just rising as Anzu at last went out like a light. Yami swiftly got dressed and got up, he went to the pantry and got the biggest and fullest blood pack there was (if he took more than one he would be suspicious) and in one snap drained it. His body was buzzing from the sudden intake of calcium and zinc not to mention protein he had to steady himself for a minute against the wall.

He then recovered suddenly and walked to the court yard.

~::~

Yami poked his head in the now totally savaged stables to look for Yugi. "Yugi" he whispered into the barn.

He stepped in, he hoped the pup had not caught cold or Anzu somehow found him when…He didn't know when but sometime between now and last night when he saw Yugi. He walked nervously in; he could hear nothing and his senses were still crazed from the blood so he couldn't think straight. "Yugi-" Yami hissed in mid call when suddenly:

"YAMI!" came a loud bark and suddenly something had launched itself straight into him.

Yami blinked for the moment stunned as Yugi pinned him down his long tail wagging so high it looked like it was coming out of Yugi's head.

Yami managed to recover "Get. Off. Of. Me." He growled through clenched teeth.

"What?" asked Yugi turning one of his German shepherd wolfish ears to Yami.

"Yugi. Get off of my chest." Yami said holding in a need to snap at the boy's throat. Anzu might be able to control him like this whenever and wherever she pleased. But not his sorry excuse for a dog.

Yugi rolled off of him giggling. Yami went to slap Yugi like he had done last night but Yugi was too quick for him and leapt away. Yugi puffed out his chest his tail wagging because he had learnt a new trick.

Yami growled and sat up full shaking all of the hay off of his hair.

Yugi was too full of adrenaline to keep himself still. He might be hungry and still cold from last night's escape into the well but he was for the first time free as a bird. He was bursting with the need for exercise that he began to run around in a circle to catch his tail.

Yami took his face in his hand and pulled him outside. He got a piece of rope and fitted it around Yugi's collar. Yugi blinked at Yami a little disbelieving. Yami smirked finally back in control he began to walk away to the woods when suddenly Yugi rushed ahead of him knocking him onto his front. Yami was dragged for a couple of seconds until he finally let go and Yugi was off like a shot.

"Yugi!" Yami hissed before standing and running as fast as he could after him.

Yugi laughed as he ran across trees ran into fields until at last he collapsed in a pile of lives and laid flat. Yami just made it to him not even close to out of breath like Yugi. Yugi was panting like a dog his chest going up and down, his face though was like a dogs, it was one of pure delight he was in heaven.

Yami put his hands on his waist growling at Yugi.

Yugi only giggled at Yami's new found anger towards him, when Yami tried to grab him; it was a mere duck under his legs for the dog to get away from the Vampire. Yami was not particularly fast especially after he had just gorged himself on blood. Yugi laid his chest flat his tail slowly wagging in the air waiting for Yami to play the next move in the game.

Yami had to be cunning. He slowly took a step forward. And then another. The pup was calmly waiting; the slow movements meant the dog could not start. Yami was just within grabbing distance. He had to be fast. He made a leap for Yugi.

He had given the boy too little credit.

Just as he was touching Yugi the boy had leapt out of the way making the older boy fall head first into the pond which Yugi had hide behind.

Yugi heard a splash and then silence.

He turned to the water. He waited his tail wagging quickly.

Five minutes past.

Yugi's tail slowly stopped. He went to the edge of the bank to take a peek. No one was there in the murky black water. He went out even further to see if Yami was in the middle of the bank.

Nothing.

"Yami?" he asked looking around the water. He suddenly let out a howl when he realised his new master was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a hand grabbed Yugi and pulled him into the water.

Yugi fell into the cold water. Yami was drenched head to foot in water and weeds. Yugi began to do the doggy paddle around Yami laughing a little. Yami himself did not look amused.

"Come on Yami" Yugi smirked "it is a little funny."

Yami looked at him "no." but Yugi in his doggish childlike way could see Yami's eyes smiling.

Yugi carried on going around and around Yami, he hadn't had this much fun in years. (Not since the circus had made him learn how to walk on a tight rope).

Yami smiled at him up to his neck in water. He suddenly reached down grabbed both of Yugi's legs with one hand and his wrists with the other and threw him into the air.

Yugi let out a scream as he was flung into the water; he flipped around like a fish in the air before sinking down faster and faster. He hoped he hit the water which could break his fall because he didn't want the feel of the hard ground against his face.

He closed his eyes for the impact until…He was grabbed by Yami. Yugi opened his eyes wide. Yami was just hovering in the air holding Yugi's leg in his hand. He suddenly threw Yugi up in the air again this time catching him fully.

Yugi blushed a little at him fully surprised. Yami simply smiled his cocky smile, Yugi smiled also but it turned into an alarmed wide eyed expression when he realized Yami had grown wings.

His head looked around Yami's shoulder to look at them properly. They were long and bat like only needing the smallest flap to keep them both airborne. They were massive about the size of two of Yugi's arms.

Yami stopped flapping before dropping them both onto the bank. The wings swung back into Yami's back before Yami dropped Yugi onto the ground in a thud.

Yugi looked up at him fully shocked. Yami chuckled at the dog's expression before walking away. Yugi realized too late that Yami had reattached his lead while holding him and was now dragging him away.

~::~

Yami held an umbrella to protect him from the midday sun as he held out a sandwich in front of Yugi. Yugi was staring at him his mouth slightly dribbling his tongue dangling out. Yami waited before throwing it off into the distance. Yugi looked at him for a split second before running away after the sandwich.

Yami smiled sitting back. He had to admit he was having fun. Walking Yugi over the grounds making him play fetch, another swimming lesson and scaring a couple away from their parasol and picnic had resulted in the perfect day.

Yugi walked back panting. He hadn't said a word since Yami had shown him his wings. Yami looked at him. Yugi's long ears were drooping down low His tail had stopped wagging and his seemed so sad in his eyes Yami wondered why he hadn't seen him like this sooner.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked sitting back like it was not a big deal.

Yugi shrugged.

"Look if it was about my wings then well that's what all vampires do when they need to get around. We don't turn into bats we have bat like wings."

Yugi nodded shrugging that hadn't seemed to have helped.

"Well? What else is wrong?"

Yugi shrugged again.

Yami waited silently for Yugi to crack.

"I thought you'd be different." Yugi muttered slowly.

Yami blinked at him cocking his head. "What do you mean?"

"I…I thought you of all of my masters…would treat me not all dog but…all human."

Yami looked at him blinking, he felt a lump in his chest when he realised how much hurt he had caused Yugi today.

He looked away suddenly ashamed. "I…I don't show my feelings easily."

Yugi turned and looked at him pleadingly.

Yami edged closer to Yugi. "But…" Yami looked away sighing; he then put a hand over Yugi's cheek smiling at him for the first time they met. Not a smirk not a grin. But a true smile. "I'd rather give them up to you Yugi. My friend. Than to anyone in the world.

Yugi blinked at him then he smiled his ears jumping up slowly. He suddenly launched himself against Yami's chest smiling. "I _knew _you were different!" He cried against Yami.

Yami slowly patted Yugi's back awkwardly.

Yugi brought his head away wrinkling his nose.

"What?"

"You stink of blood."

"…I'll give you to the count of ten to run. Ten."

"Yami you do!"

"Nine."

"What happened to you calling me your friend?"

"Eight."

"There are worse things to smell of!"

"Five."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Yugi cried running.

"Three Two One" Yami cried in a run leaping for Yugi.

He chased after Yugi. Yugi soon realised he was in a game and took full advantage: leaping this way and that when Yami was tired. Going slightly slower than he would if he was really running for his life.

Until at last the two landed in a heap. Yugi giggling Yami chuckling. Yami sat up. The sun was beginning to set so he had no use for the umbrella. He nuzzled Yugi's fur smiling at the smell and the texture. Yugi laid his head onto Yami's chest like a dog would on its master's lap. He let out a long sigh before drifting off to sleep.

Yami sat up looking at him. He stroked the bangs out of Yugi's eyes. He seemed so peaceful while he was asleep. So beautiful…

Yami snapped out of it. He was a snake to Yami. A dog. Something he could sell to the pound and get a pretty pound out of it. In fact he should do that! Catch him caring about the feelings of a naive freak while he had more important things to worry about. Himself for starters.

He slowly stood. He won't sell the dumb mutt….But he will leave him here. Survival of the fittest and this dog had had too many breaks for too long. He sniffed and walked away.

He did not look back until he heard a clash of thunder sounded behind him. He turned a sorry expression on his face. He then turned and walked slowly back to the castle as ran fell heavily onto the ground. He looked down a tear going down his face.

If only.

If only he could be with Yugi.

If only he was free.

~::~

Review Me!


End file.
